ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Lightning (Ultraman Plasma)
This Ultraman Lightning should not be mistaken for KitsuneSoldier's Ultra of the same name. History Back on the Land of Light, Plasma and Lightning were enemies for unknown reasons. They usually got into a ton of fights. Plasma and Lightning eventually got into a big fight and they both had to be stopped by Ultraman King. After that, Lightning was banished from the Land of Light after trying to take the Plasma Spark for himself. Plasma was also banished from the Land of Light and was sent to be trained by Leo, Taro, Cosmos, Seven, and Ultraman. Many years later, Ultraman Plasma was allowed back on the Land of Light after his training but Lightning was no where to be found. Lightning eventually returned and landed on earth. Plasma then transformed and tried to reason with Lightning to stop the chaos that he was causing. Eventually Plasma had to take action and fight him once again. Plasma actually ended up losing the first fight. The next day, Plasma challenged Lightning and the two brawled once again. Plasma lost the fight once again. Lightning then laughed at him and flew away. A few weeks later, Lightning was engaged in a battle between Dinozaur and Reverse Dinozaur. Lightning was losing the battle until Plasma showed up and helped Lightning. During the Fight, the two combined the rays and shot both of the Dinozaurs. After the battle they then shook hands and became allies. Lightning also likes to take care of baby kaiju like his Pestar. Stats * Human Host: None * Height: 55 meters * Weight: 40,000 tons * Age: 17,000 years old * Home World: Land of Light * Flight Speed: Mach 6 * Time Limit: 4 minutes Body Features * Protectors: Lightning has armor on his shoulders and chest. Is resistant to lasers and fire. * Color Timer: Like most Ultras, Lightning has a color timer. * Triple Sluggers: Lightning has three sluggers on his head * Beam Lamp: Since Lightning has a color timer, he only uses his Beam Lamp for beam attacks Techniques * Lightning Spark: His standard beam ** Empowered Lightning Spark: A stronger version of his regular beam * Spark Slash: A move similar to the Ultra Slash * Triple Slugger: Lightning can shoot all of his sluggers at the enemy ** Hyper Ultra Knock Tactic: Lightning fires all three of his Sluggers at his target, they surround his target while slashing at them. It is performed in a similar manner to that of Seven's Ultra Knock Tactics. * Emerium Ray: Various concentrations of energy rays could be fired from the Beam Lamp on his head as one of Lightning's finishers. * Ultra Chop: Lightning can preform a chop with his hand * Ultra Punch: Lightning can punch the enemy * Ultra Kick: Lightning can kick the enemy from the sky * Ultra Barrier: Like Ultraman, Lightning can generate a shield blocking any beam attacks. * Juvenescence Orb: Lightning can create a ball of pure energy and shoot it at the kaiju. However, it doesn't actually kill the kaiju, the ball turns the kaiju into a baby kaiju. For instance, if he shot it at a bemular, it would turn into a baby bemular. Once the kaiju turns into a baby, he takes it to the Land of Light where he keeps most of his baby kaiju. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Plasma